Invierno
by pequebalam
Summary: con mucho cariño para cielphantomville.


**Primero que nada, este fic está dedicado a Cielphantomville, cariño perdona el retraso, pero mi tiempo se redujo enormemente. Pero ya sabes, tarde pero seguro ^*^.**

 **Este es mi segundo fic de esta pareja, espero lo disfruten.**

 **Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de William Joyce y DreamWorks**

 *******...*****...**

 **Invierno**

Lo detestaba, detestaba ese aire frio que cortaba sus mejillas; detestaba la picazón que las bufandas le producían en su piel; detestaba el aroma acaramelado de la manzana y canela, típicos de la temporada; detestaba sentir entumidos los dedos y el frio que se colaba por la suela de sus zapatos; detestaba la nieve, su textura y color tan simples; detestaba sentir la ropa húmeda y pegajosa adherirse a su piel; detestaba resbalar en el pavimento por culpa del hielo; detestaba el color blanco que adornaba su casa y en ocasiones se veía obligado a retirar, detestaba….bueno, simplemente… ¡detestaba el invierno!

Jamie caminaba molesto por la acera, ¿porque tenía que salir en un día tan frio?, como envidiaba la suerte de su hermanita, la pequeña Sofí grito de alegría al escuchar que su escuela cerraba corrió escaleras arriba para bajar vestida como un muñeco, corriendo al jardín para hacer muñecos. No es que a él le interesara ese tipo de actividad, la verdad prefería estar en su cuarto, en su cama, leyendo algún libro o usando su lap. Pero no era así y ahora se encontraba caminando, con ese frio infernal, a su escuela.

Ingreso a su salón, arrebatándose la bufanda roja que comenzaba a picarle. El lugar estaba casi desierto, solo había cinco estudiantes más, desganado se dirigió a su asiento, saco un libro y comenzó a esperar. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando una voz comenzó a escucharse por el megáfono.

¡…. …me….me escuchan…hola me escuchan…. Buenos días mis apreciados estudiantes, como pueden ver la taza de asistencia es muy baja, por lo que decidimos dar este día libre, pueden retirarse y disfrutar de la nieve!

Hijo de su %# $ ### No podían informarlo antes, como las demás escuelas, se pudo ahorrar la desagradable caminata. Chasqueo la lengua, molesto, guardo su libro y salió enfadado.

Al salir casi resbala en los escalones, alcanzo a sostenerse del barandal, pero esto solo aumento su disgusto, ya que el guante se abrió y permitió el contacto con el frio metal, quemándole levemente….de verdad, ¡odiaba el invierno!

Giro en la esquina y se detuvo de golpe…la guerra se desataba frente a él.

Una gran cantidad de mocosos corría por las aceras, los chiquillos se arrojaban bolas de nieve, gritando como posesos, sin importarles los daños colaterales. Dos de sus compañeros resultaron heridos en la batalla, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, un tercer compañero también cayó al intentar ayudarle. ¡Gulp! trago grueso y giro sobre sus talones, lo mejor sería tomar el camino largo.

Sus pasos resonaban con fuerza, el frio comenzaba a colarse, pese a lo grueso de las suelas. No entendía como los chiquillos podían moverse con tanta tranquilidad ¿acaso no les afectaba el frio? Bajo algunas calles y cruzo un lago, el agua se había congelado, se detuvo a medio puente para acomodarse la mochila y frotar sus manos. sus ojos se desviaron a ver el paisaje…no le agrado, se le hacía…muerto.

Estaba por irse cuando una risa capto su atención, había alguien ahí.

Curioso se asomó por la orilla, escaneando el lugar.

-¡HOLA!

Un joven le saludaba efusivo, brincando en la nieve y agitando ambos brazos.

-¡VEN! ¡ENCONTRE ALGO GENIAL! ¡BAJA!

Jamie miro a ambos lados, ¿le hablaba a él? curiosos se señaló.

-Sí, Tu, ¡VEN!

Nervioso, miro a ambos lados y acepto con la cabeza, comenzó a descender por un costado del puente, ¡estaba loco! ¿Cómo se le ocurría obedecer? Bajar a un lugar, casi desértico, solo porque un sujeto encapuchado le ordenaba, el solo. ¿Acaso no había visto suficientes películas de terror? eso siempre terminaba mal, sangre, gritos, lágrimas y un muerto…lo peor, seria él.

-Ho…Hola…

Vio a la figura delante de él, una figura delgada, enfundada en unos jeans mezclilla y una sudadera azul, sin zapatos y más alto que él, pero igual de delgado….un momento, ¡no traía zapatos! pero estaba saltando como gacela, ¿acaso no tenía frio?

-oye ¿Dónde están tus za…ahhhh?

-El joven no le dejo terminar, Tomo su brazo y comenzó a arrastrarle al interior del bosque…. ¡NO! T-T.

Avanzaron con torpeza (al menos Jamie, ya que el otro se movía como cabra en monte), adentrándose cada vez más, cruzaron un pequeño y congelado arrollo, varias subidas y bajadas, hasta llegar a una encrucijada.

-¡mira!

Su compañero le jalo y lo obligo a hincarse.

Enorme fue su sorpresa al encontrar 4 pequeños conejitos blancos. Los animalitos brincaban alegres, ocultándose entre la nieve, resbalando y moviendo alegres sus bigotitos. Los animalitos les miraron con sus enormes ojos rojos, a uno de ellos se le hizo fácil escapar de su hermano, brincando a las rodillas del peli castaño, que le miraba enternecido.

-ja,ja, son muy lindos verdad.

-sí, muy bonitos.

Levanto al animalito y comenzó a regalarle caricias en su blanca pancita, el pequeño movía los pies y orejas feliz, los otros tres no tardaron en acercarse para recibir el mismo trato. Después de un rato les dejaron con su juego, las bolitas de algodón se entretenía formando agujeros en la nieve.

Regresaban con paso lento, algo que alteraba al pequeño.

-esa bolitas de algodón son increíbles, rompió el silencio su compañero, - hacen unos túneles muy fuertes y resistentes, incluso a mí me cuesta trabajo imitarles, ja,ja, una vez el túnel me cayó encima y quede sepultado por la nieve, ja,ja, fue muy gracioso.

-je,je, bueno, está en su naturaleza hacer los túneles, son unos expertos.

-si verdad… oye… ¡hagamos unos muñecos de nieve! grito emocionado.

Los ojos de jade se abrieron asombrados ¿Qué? primero lo jala al interior del bosque para ver a unos roedores y ahora, quería que se ensuciara, que mojara sus guantes haciendo bolas de nieve, ano, eso si queeeee….

Nuevamente era jalado por su compañero, el chico le arrastro hasta una pequeñísima colina. Un ligero escalofrió le recorrió, no había duda…ese chico estaba loco.

-n…No…No me gusta la nieve, hablo serio intentando zafarse del problema.

-¡¿QUEEEEÉ?! ¿Por qué no?, a todo el mundo le gusta, Chillo como si Jamie dijese una blasfemia.

-pues a mí no, cruzándose de brazos, -es muy resbaladiza, húmeda y me entumece los dedos cuando la toco…aparte no me gusta ensuciarme.

El chico se paró frente a él mirándole enojado (o almenos eso creía) arranco la capucha de su cabeza y comenzó a regañarlo.

-¡claro que es fría tonto! ¡Es nieve! ergo, tiene que ser resbaladiza y húmeda, es lógico que te vas a ensuciar, pero lo mismo te pasa con el lodo o la arena, o apoco cuando vas a la playa no formas castillos por no ensuciarte.

Verdaderamente Jamie no le prestaba atención, el chico se quedó embelesado con la imagen delante de él. Un joven atractivo le reprendía, con una piel clara, un hermoso cabello albino y unos preciosos ojos turqués que relucían cual gemas…sí que era guapo el loco ese.

-¡mph!...vamos, haremos un castillo, ya verás que es divertido.

Nuevamente fue jalado por su compañero, que le obligo a hincarse y comenzar su labor. Jamie refunfuñaba, pero aun así obedecía, algo en su interior le decía que no era bueno hacer enojar a ese albino loco…en especial con tanta nieve. Antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba dándole forma a un pequeño castillo. Mientras su compañero se encontraba alejado unos metros, creando varios hombrecitos de nieve.

-¿aún no terminas?

-no es tan fácil, sabes.

-así no tonto, presiónala con más fuerza

-pero, se va a desmoronar.

-claro que no, la nieve es como plastilina, presiona con fuerza, así, mira.

El chico pego un brinco al sentir como su compañero se colocaba a su s espaldas. Las expertas manos del albino comenzaron a moldear con rapidez las paredes del castillo, dándole incluso la forma de rocas y haciendo algunas ventanas. El chico aplastaba la nieve con firmeza, moldeándola cual barro, los ojos de Jamie veían sorprendidos ¿Cómo es que podía manipularla con tal facilidad? ¿Con las manos desnudas? ¿Acaso no tenía frio?

En poco tiempo un hermoso castillo se levantó ante ellos, los ojos de jade veía asombrados la escultura…tal vez era un escultor profesional, como los que veía en la tele.

-¡perfecto! ahora juguemos a la guerra-El chico corrió divertido donde su ejército de hombres de nieve- yo, Jack Frost, El gran señor del invierno conquistare ese castillo, así que ríndete…eh….mmm… oye… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Su compañero le veía incrédulo, Jack Frost, así es como se llamaba. No sabía porque, pero el nombrecito se le hacía conocido.

-Jamie…mi nombre es Jamie.

-entonces, juguemos Jamie.

Una bola de nieve fue a parar directo al rostro del joven, tirándole en el proceso, Jamie veia asombrado a su amigo, por desgracia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que otras esferas se incrustaron en su ropa.

-ja, ríndete Jamie.

-¿eh?...no, nunca.

El chico comenzó a reír, no tardo en formar su propia munición y arrojarla contra Jack, comenzando una guerra de nieve. Jamie olvido su repulsión a la nieve, el frio y desagrado por ensuciarse, para perderse en la diversión, como cualquier niño.

Las risas inundaban todo el bosque, acompañadas por amenazas e insultos infantiles. El astro rey comenzó a moverse descendiendo poco a poco.

-ja,ja…ya…ya…me rindo…je, je…me rindo.

El chico se encontraba de espaldas al suelo, con un sonriente Jack arriba de él, apunto de arrojarle la esfera de nieve. El castillo hacía tiempo que desapareció, producto de los ataques y pisadas inconscientes de su guardián.

-Sí, yo gane.

Jack se levantó y ayudo a parar a su amigo, el cual sacudía su ropa. ¡Brrrr! Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del castaño, la temperatura comenzaba a descender y él se encontraba empapado.

-¿frio?

-brrr, sí.

-ven, vamos, mi casa está cerca.

Jack le tomo la mano y lo interno de nuevo en el bosque, el chico, al igual que las primeras veces, no opuso resistencia, podía jurar que su amigo no le dañaría.

Llegaron hasta una cabaña, demasiado rustica en opinión del joven, rodeada por robles y una hermosa cerca, de la cual pendía un par de patines de hielo.

-¿quieres chocolate? te caerá bien.

-sí, gracias.

El menor se acomodó en la sala, Jack ingreso a un costado izquierdo, desapareciendo de su vista, se escuchaba el ajetreo que su compañero producía al mover las ollas. Jamie miraba disimuladamente el hogar, parece que no había corriente eléctrica, calefacción o algo más allá del siglo XIX.

-aquí tienes.

-gracias.

Jack le tendió una vieja taza de color marrón. El aroma que la cocoa desprendía era embriagante, en cuanto el joven lo probó, sus papilas gustativas se sintieron en el cielo.

-¡esta delicioso!

-verdad que sí, me la regalo un amigo mío, experto en el chocolate.

-debe ser un genio, esta exquisito.

-je, créeme, él es el mejor en la materia.

Continuaron bebiendo su chocolate, en un agradable silencio. El cuerpo de Jamie entro en calor, provocando un sonrojo muy adorable en sus mejillas. El chico se sentía embriagado por la sustancia, no era empalagosa, tampoco espesa, parecía estar en su punto exacto y por alguna extraña razón…le reconfortaba.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo? –los ojos turqués le veía fijo, reluciendo tras la taza.

-em…claro.

-¿Por qué no te gusta el invierno?

La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro del menor, el cual parpadeaba confundido, pensó que la pregunta era una broma, pero la mirada seria de Jack le confirmo que no lo era. Por alguna razón la mirada de su amigo le dio un poco de miedo, tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de responder.

-bu…bueno, ya te lo dije, no me gusta el frio.

-el frio, es solo eso…porque también dijiste que no te gustaba la nieve y son dos cosas distintas.

-ah…es que… el invierno no es mi estación favorita, es tan, simple…tan muerto.

-¿muerto?

-si…todo pintado de blanco y tan frio, me hace sentir como en un enorme anfiteatro.

El chico se hundió más en su asiento. Jack le miraba fijo, mordiendo su labio.

-de verdad, crees que el invierno es…muerte-soltó el albino con una voz triste.

Jamie le miro confundido, pero afirmo con la cabeza, dirigió su mirada a la ventana, observando la postal navideña que esta le regalaba.

-si…tan solo míralos, los árboles se encuentran desnudos, desprovistos de sus hojas, tan verdes y radiantes…las plantas, flores y arbustos que adornan el bosque, todos ellos han muerto, son cubiertos por ese manto blanco, tan monótono y aburrido, no hay animales que corran por los prados o pájaros cantando, simplemente…todo está muerto.

La seguridad con la que Jamie hablaba irrito al albino. Jamie dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la mesa, terminando su chocolate.

-el invierno es la estación más aburrida y monótona, no tiene los colores de la primavera, las cálidas brisas del verano o los colores marrón del otoño. Solo es una estación llena de mercadotecnia y consumismo, sin nada especial, blanca y tétrica…aparte, no me gusta el frio.

El chico pego un brinco al ver como su compañero se levantaba de golpe, tirando la silla. Jack camino hasta él y lo jalo del brazo, obligándole a parar. Por un momento creyó que había ofendido a su amigo por lo dicho y este le echaría, pero no fue así. Jack le llevo hasta la ventana y lo planto frente al cristal.

-estas equivocado Jamie, el invierno no es una estación muerta, esta tan llena de vida como las demás estaciones y…es tan colorida como las demás, solo que no le has prestado suficiente atención ¡Mira!

-¿eh?

-¡Mira! ordeno con voz firme.

Jamie trago saliva, pero obedeció.

Sus ojos se tiñeron de blanco, con árboles desnudos y nieve por todos lados…como él decía.

-¿Qué es lo que ves?

-ya te lo dije, blanco y nada más…no hay ningún otro color.

-¿estás seguro?

-si

-entonces no vez bien.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando Jack, ubicado a su espalda, sujeto su mentón y le obligo a levantar la vista, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-observa bien, mira el árbol frente a ti, estas seguro de que solo existe el blanco.

Los ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en el roble plantado frente a él, para ser más exactos en la punta. Comenzó a escanear de arriba abajo el coloso, el tronco estaba congelado, bañado por escarcha, sin ninguna hoja que le adornara, salvo los ligeros cristales que pendían de sus ramas. Estaba por voltear a ver a su compañero cuando algo llamo su atención. Un ligero brillo en la punta del árbol.

Un destello dorado. El sol se reflejaba en los cristales que vestían la madera. El brillo comenzó a aumentar, descendiendo por el tronco poco a poco, pequeños ríos de pintura bañaban el cuerpo del moloso, destellos que adquirían tonalidades doradas, azules y verdosas. Pero eso no era todo, cuando los colores tocaron los cristales, que fungían como hojas, los colores se dispersaron, bañando a sus compañeros. En segundos Jamie observo como los árboles, antes muertos y sin color, se teñían de colores tornasol y, en cuestión de minutos, un bosque salido de su imaginación se presentó frente a él.

-lo ves Jamie, los colores siguen ahí…solo tienes que esforzarte para verlos.

La cálida voz de Jack resonó cerca de su oído. El chico se estremeció y afirmo con timidez, mirando fijamente la ventana. Jack abrazo con fuerza, recargo su barbilla en el hombro del chico y continuo hablando.

-no es muerte lo que ocurre Jamie. Las plantas siguen ahí…pero duermen. Observa…Escucha…

Jamie fijo su vista en la nieve, esa fina y pachoncita manta blanca que cubría su preciado suelo y en ocasiones le hacía caer.

El movimiento era mínimo, microscópico, los diminutos cristales formados por copitos, se separaban. Parecía un pequeño montículo de sal, los cristales caía a los costados, abriendo camino a un delgado y verdoso tallo. El listoncito verde se encontraba enrollado cual espiral, poco a poco comenzó a desenvolverse, hasta quedar recto. Jamie observo sorprendido como el tallito se…estiraba, contorsionándose de un lado a otro, lo mismo que el hacía al levantarse. Pero el tallito aun no deseaba levantarse, por lo que volvió a enrollarse y descender poco a poco, siendo cubierto de nuevo por los cristales blancos.

-lo vez, no están muertas, solo dormidas, tienen que descansar Jamie, no es tan fácil estar activas por tres temporadas, incluso la naturaleza necesita relajarse, es muy agotador adornar todo el tiempo los bosques o praderas.

El chico se giró a ver su compañero, que le sonreía enternecido. Jack le dio un ligero beso en la frente y empujo el cristal, la ventana se abrió dejando entrar un aire frio. Jamie se acurruco en el pecho de su compañero, intentando mitigar el frio.

-los sonidos siguen Jamie, solo que los interpretes son otros, las aves son remplazadas por el viento…escúchale.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, el chico obedeció, coloco sus manos sobre las de Jack y comenzó a oír.

No era una canción tan alegre y jovial, como la que las aves interpretaban toda la primavera, pero si era agradable, una melodía lenta y relajante. El viento susurraba su canción, la cual era acompañada por el tintineo de las hojas de cristal que bañaban los árboles, una canción que te invitaba a relajarte y descansar. Las ramas se movían al compás y pequeños copos danzaban entre los troncos.

Jamie se recargo en su compañero y se dejó envolver, sus ojos comenzaron a a cerrar, era un ambiente agradable.

-todas las estaciones son importantes Jamie, ninguna es superior a la otra. Todas forman un ciclo y dependen de sus compañeras. En la primavera florece la vida. En el verano está madura. Para el otoño es momento de cosechar y en el invierno, el invierno representa el descanso necesario para empezar de nuevo el ciclo. Pero ninguna de ellas es una estación muerta o simple…solo tienes que aprender a apreciarla y descubrirás la belleza que guarda.

El pelo castaño guardo silencio unos segundos, jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso, dirigió la vista nuevamente a la ventana, en esta ocasión ya no veía un cuadro frio y simple, ahora apreciaba la hermosura de la naturaleza en su etapa de reposo.

-tienes razón, jamás lo vi de esa manera…el invierno también es una estación hermosa.

-je, claro que sí, la más divertida del año, dime, en que otra estación puedes jugar con el agua de forma tan divertida y libre, disfrutar de una rica y cálida taza de chocolate y lo mejor, recibir regalos por parte de Santa Clauss.

El chico rio divertido, tenía que aprender a apreciar más las cosas, pero, pese a ello… ¡Brrrr!

-sí, es muy bonita pero…sigue sin gustarme el frio.

Jack soltó una sonora carcajada, ese chico le encontraba un pero a todo. Abrazo con más fuerza al pequeño mientras giraba su rostro.

-no te preocupes, eso tiene solución, susurro cerca de sus labios.

El estudiante se congelo al sentir los labios de su compañero presionando los propios, era una sensación agradable y refrescante, invadido por el momento cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar. Jack le cargo, cual princesa, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Tenía un sabor a menta, un sabor tan fresco que te embriagaba, o almenos eso pensaba Jamie de los labios de su amigo. El chico pego un ligero brinco al sentir como era depositado en una vieja cama, Jack se separó de él para mirarle con ternura. El albino comenzó a besarle de nuevo, solo que en forma más lenta y pasional.

El calor empezó a ser presa de su cuerpo, el cual se estremecía bajo el frio contacto de su amigo. Jack había deslizado sus dedos por el abrigo del chico, retirando la prenda e introduciéndose bajo la camisa. La piel de Jamie era cálida y suave, tanto como la de un bebe. Jamie mordió sus labios al sentir como los dedos se deslizaban a través de su pecho, regalándole sensuales caricias.

La ropa no tardo en adornar la madera. Los besos, las caricias, tenían a Jamie en una especie de Nirvana. El joven se perdió en esos ojos azules, que brillaban cual zafiros en la obscuridad, fue solo por un segundo, pero podría jurar que vio reflejado el invierno mismo en esas turquesas.

Cerro los ojos y se dedicó a disfrutar el escaneo que su compañero realizaba con su boca, arqueo su cuerpo al sentir el roce de sus pelvis y mordió su labio para no gritar cuando Jack comenzó a estimularlo.

De verdad estaba loco, se adentró en el bosque con un perfecto desconocido, le siguió en cada uno de sus juegos, lo acompaño hasta su casa y ahora…le entregaba su cuerpo sin ninguna queja. Pero no podía evitarlo, había algo en Jack que le hechizaba, algo en su mirada y voz que le hacía olvidar el mundo.

-¡ah!

-lo siento, relajate.

-mju

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a danzar, un baile milenario por el cual el ser humano expresa sus deseos y emociones. El albino se movía lento, cuidando al joven bajo él, regalaba caricias intentando mitigar su dolor, besaba su cuello y hombros para después regresar a los labios y beber los gemidos que estos profesaban.

El sonido que realizaban sus cuerpos al unirse, su voz cargada de placer, el calor que inundaba sus entrañas, la melodiosa voz de su amante, todo ello despertó el más puro instinto en el menor. Su libido se encontraba en pleno éxtasis y…le correspondía complacerlo.

-ah…Jack (enrollando sus piernas en la cadera de su amante) aún tengo frio Jack…mm…por favor, calienta más mi cuerpo.

El oji azul sonrió satisfecho, su mirada se tornó libidinosa, sujeto con fuerza la cadera de su niño y comenzó a embestir más fuerte, calentaría el cuerpo de Jamie de forma tal que le chico no sufriese de frio a partir de ahora. Devoro con hambre los labios, tragando la serie de gritos que comenzaban a inundar el lugar.

No negaba que este desenlace no se encontraba en sus planes, pero era algo que no pudo evitar, simplemente se había enamorado de ese chico.

*****...*****...

En principio le siguió con la intención de molestarle, ya que no le agradaba que difamaran su estación, le ocasiono algunas caídas y disuadió a algunos niños para que le arrojaran bolas de nieve, también voló su gorro y descendió a temperatura a su alrededor, pero nada de gravedad. Sin embargo, con el paso de los días termino encariñándose del joven.

Le gustaba su seguridad, el trato amable con sus compañeros y que, pese a no tolerar la nieve, no se negara nunca a jugar con su hermanita menor, cumpliendo sus caprichos pese a su desagrado personal. Le vio jugar con Sofí, creando muñecos de nieve que después ayudaba a vestir, se tragó los pastelitos blancos que la niña le ofrecía con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, cuidaba que la pequeña no resbalara por ir corriendo, o le arropaba, cual mamá gallina, desprendiéndose de su cálido y reconfortante abrigo.

Ese chico era una joya en bruto, con una gran cantidad de virtudes que el admiraba, su único defecto era su opinión por su trabajo, pero eso lo corregiría poco a poco.

*****...*****...

-auch

-¿te duele?

-un poquito…más bien…arde.

-espera un momento.

Habían terminado su faena amorosa. El menor descansaba boca arriba, intentando de esa forma reducir los calambres que sentía en la cadera.

-ahu…mmm…que…

-relajate.

Jack comenzó a delinear su columna, deslizándose despacio hasta llegar a los glúteos del chico. Jamie sintió un alivio casi instantáneo, el toque frio de su compañero era un excelente anestésico, su rozada y ardiente piel comenzaba a adormecerse. Un frio líquido se internaba por sus glúteos.

-¿mejor? pregunto el mayor mientras se dedicaba a besar los hombros del chico.

-si… ¿Qué me estas echando?

-anestesia natural…un poco de hielo, ¿te gusta?

-sí, es agradable.

-lo ves…otro milagro producido por el invierno.

El chico comenzó a reír, cerró los ojos y se dejó consentir…tenía mucho que aprender de cada estación…y los usos de la naturaleza en esta.

Abandono la cabaña entrada la tarde. Jack le acompaño hasta el lago, de ahí se despidió, argumentando que estaba atrasado con su trabajo, pero prometió que al día siguiente le mostraría lo divertido que era patinar en hielo, creando figuras y dando giros. Jamie aceptó gustoso regresar al día siguiente, aprender de su compañero era una experiencia casi mística.

Al llegar a su casa fue recibido por su adorable hermanita, la cual se entretenía haciendo conejitos de nieve en la entrada, jugo con ella un rato hasta que fue la hora de cenar.

*****...*****...

Llego la noche y la nieve comenzó a caer. El espíritu invernal se deslizaba alegre por los cables, escarchando todo a su paso. Paro frente a una estatua y se deslizo hasta la tercera casa. Sigiloso como una sombra, ingreso en la segunda habitación de la planta alta.

Jamie dormía plácidamente, abrazado a su conejo de peluche.

Jack le miro, ligeramente molesto, parecía que los conejos perseguían al chico donde fuera, sin despertarlo, retiro el conejo blanco jalándole de las orejas. Sentía un poco de celos al ver como el menor abrazaba a moroso al peluche, pero ni hablar.

Su pequeño novio era muy lindo. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando el joven susurro su nombre, revolvió con cariño su cabello y beso su frente. El albino suspiro cansado. Áster se pondría furioso en cuanto descubriera que mantenía una relación con uno de sus más files creyentes y amante de la primavera, pero el castaño valía el riesgo, tomo el conejo y se dirigió a la habitación contigua.

Ahí descansaba una linda rubia, a su lado…un hombrecillo amarillo, bañándola con su polvo.

Jack saludo a Meme y coloco al conejo entre las manos de la chiquilla.

-su hermano se lo regalo, respondió a la pregunta silenciosa de su compañero.

"seguro, Jamie recibió ese conejo en pascua cuando tenía cinco años, es su tesoro, incluso le llamaba conejo de pascua, jamás creí que se lo daría a Sofí".

-ah, que te digo, los jóvenes de ahora, cambian de opinión cada cinco minutos.

"mmm. Ah, Áster se sentirá desilusionado".

El albino sonrió temeroso…estaba cavando su propia tumba.

Los espíritus salieron por la ventana, listos para cumplir sus deberes. Por el momento el invierno predominaba, ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse con la llegada de la primavera.

*****...*****...*****

 **Y se acabó.**

 **Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo, cualquier comentario o queja son bien recibidos.**


End file.
